Dulce
by ly-la2
Summary: ¿Cuánto tiempo es capaz de esperar un inmortal por la persona que ama? Para Azusa Mukami la respuesta es muy simple. Oneshot ADVERTENCIA: esta historia contiene YAOI (hombre x hombre)


**_Diabolik Lovers, al igual que todos sus personajes son propiedad de Reject._**

 ** _Este oneshot tiene situaciones con contenido sexual explicito hombre x hombre , no recomendado para personas menores de edad._**

* * *

La nieve caía lentamente cubriendo todo a su alrededor, todo menos aquel pequeño espacio protegido por las fuertes ramas que se extendían sobre él. Aquella conífera había sido el único testigo de todas sus noches en vela, las lágrimas que había derramado y los secretos que había confesado a la única criatura que amaba en este mundo, las incontables horas que ambos habían pasado bajo ese majestuoso árbol se encontraban tatuadas en su memoria de la misma manera que la corteza del árbol atesoraba las marcas que ambos habían dejado como único recordatorio tangible del amor que sentían.

Esta noche esperaba nuevamente, no importaban las horas que debiera permanecer en aquel helado lugar, después de todo los vampiros no enferman, los vampiros no mueren, los vampiros no aman… o eso es lo que todos piensan.

Recordó la primera noche que había esperado, justo después de confesar su amor y ser correspondido… lo recordó tan claramente que pareció volverse real. Mucho tiempo atrás había esperado de la misma manera, bajo la misma luna, el mismo árbol, la misma nieve.

 _Habían decidido verse justo a mitad de camino entre las dos mansiones, eso parecía apropiado ya que ambas familias se odiaban a muerte, ¿Qué pensarían de ellos al enterarse de la relación que tenían?... sería mejor no descubrirlo, quizás sus hermanos se molestaran pero terminarían aceptándolo con tal de verlo feliz, desgraciadamente no se podía decir lo mismo de los Sakamaki. Así que acordaron ir secretamente bajo el árbol, acordaron amarse eternamente, aun si debía ser en secreto, acordaron ser solo el uno del otro y así fue._

 _En sus ansias de verlo, había corrido tan rápido que llego media hora antes de lo pactado, se sentó impaciente bajo aquellas ramas, mirando la luna mientras esperaba a su amado, cuando este finalmente llego, los ojos de Azusa se llenaron de una luz que jamás pensó poseer, los besos del contrario eran apasionados, llenos de un calor que se extendía por ambos cuerpos, pero sobre todo… llenos de amor._

 _Ninguno sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que amaban. Azusa sentía como su compañero recorría su cuerpo con las manos, unas manos que quemaban todo a su paso. Los besos esparcidos por su cuello lo hacían estremecerse y teñían de rojo sus mejillas. Lentamente los delicados dedos del hermoso vampiro frente a él comenzaron a deslizarse por el interior de sus prendas, rozando su espalda y bajando hacia sus caderas en las cuales se detuvieron por un instante, ambos se miraron intentando congelar ese instante para siempre, todo el amor que sentían, toda la pasión o ternura que albergaban comenzaba a desbordarse, la única manera de contenerla era entregando cuerpo, corazón y alma al contrario, unirse en un solo ser por toda la eternidad._

 _Azusa no se resistió cuando el contrario lo recostó sobre la nieve, ni tampoco cuando lentamente deslizo sus prendas por encima de la cabeza y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por la mitad de su pecho mientras succionaba sus pezones. El contrario fue retirando cada prenda que encontraba en su camino, y de una manera pausada y dulce fue cubriendo de besos la piel ahora desnuda, retiro las vendas que cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo, para poder lamer las heridas y cicatrices que escondían hasta dejar el etéreo cuerpo del mukami completamente desnudo._

 _Fue en ese momento que Azusa supo lo que realmente significaba el amor. Mientras miraba a su compañero despojarse de sus propias prendas, supo que él era el indicado, el único al que pertenecería sin importar lo que sucediera, la blanca piel del Sakamaki resplandecía bajo los tenues rallos de la luna, los cuales no ocultaban el sonrojo que lo inundaba. Cuando ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos, Azusa sintió nuevamente el roce de aquella piel pálida, el contrario coloco una pierna entre las suyas, obligándolo a abrirlas lentamente, posteriormente recorrió las piernas del mukami con la yema de sus dedos, tan delicadamente que parecía estar tocándolo con una pluma._

 _Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Azusa, nunca nadie lo había tratado con tal delicadeza. Aquellos finos dedos tomaron firmemente su pierna para elevarla, llevándola hasta los labios rosáceos del vampiro, el cual lamio los dedos de su pie y beso el dorso del mismo._

 _-Ahora soy tu esclavo. –Dijo el Sakamaki mirándolo fijamente mientras tomaba el duro miembro de Azusa entre sus manos._

 _-Te…amo…_

 _-Y yo a ti Azusa. -Respondió tiernamente el contrario._

 _Aquellas manos parecían fuego sólido, sostenían firmemente su miembro punzante mientras comenzaban a masajearlo, un instante después, la lengua de su compañero se acercó a la punta de su miembro, recorriéndolo lentamente. Azusa se sentía en la gloria, sus caderas empezaban a moverse por su cuenta y solamente deseaba hundirse en esa sensación de placer, sentía como era introducido en una cálida y húmeda cavidad que lo envolvía como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a ese lugar. Aquella insaciable lengua lo recorría una y otra vez mientras una leve succión lo hacía estremecer, el contrario acerco dos dedos a su boca, y le hiso un leve gesto indicando que debía lamerlos, Azusa beso las yemas de estos, para después recorrerlos con la lengua y finalmente introducirlos en su boca._

 _El éxtasis estaba cerca, no podía contenerse más y aquellos dedos no bastaban para contener sus gemidos, el contrario pareció notarlo y se detuvo, saco los dedos de la boca de Azusa, solo para llevarlo a una mejor posición, froto con ellos su entrada ya húmeda y los introdujo uno a uno lentamente, dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse. Era una sensación extraña… mezcla de placer y dolor que hace a la piel erizarse, aquellos dedos juguetones entraban cada vez más profundo en su interior haciendo que se sintiera extrañamente vivo y completo como nunca antes lo había estado, pero aun no era suficiente, todo quedo en calma por un instante, el rostro lloroso de Azusa semi oculto tras su cabello, reflejo el deseo que sentía en aquel instante, quería sentirse completo quería fundirse con aquel magnifico cuerpo entre sus piernas._

 _-Por favor… hazlo…por favor…_

 _La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una tierna sonrisa, acompañada de una estocada que parecía partirlo en dos, Azusa arqueo la espalda sobre la nieve y un grito de dolor surgió de su garganta, lentamente aquel cuerpo se abría paso en su interior, lentamente se fundían dos cuerpos en uno y el dolor pasaba a transformarse en placer, cada nuevo movimiento lo hacía olvidarse de todo a su alrededor y lo obligaba a sumergirse en el calor que lo invadía. Aquel miembro dentro del el toco lo más profundo de su ser, haciéndolo gemir intensamente. El cálido liquido regado sobre su pecho y la sensación de algo inundando su interior, lo devolvieron a la realidad. Todo había terminado, aquel hermoso vampiro lo había poseído llevándolo al cielo._

Aquel hermoso vampiro… aquel de piel tersa y ojos brillantes… aquel al que amaba… al que deseaba… aquel hermoso vampiro que lo lleno noche tras noche, en secreto bajo un árbol… aquel al que espero noche tras noche sin importarle la lluvia o la nieve… aquel que lo defendió de sus propios hermanos cuando se enteraron de lo suyo… aquel que peleo por el… aquel que murió en sus brazos para permitirle vivir… aquel que jamás regresaría a su lado y aun así… aquel por el que esperaría una eternidad, sentado bajo ese árbol.

Su dulce Kanato… el único al que podría amar.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todas y todos! Espero que les gustara esta pequeña y "dulce" historia, Kanato x Azusa son una de mis parejas favoritas, así que pensé en escribirles algo dulce y tierno, pero me salió una horrible y perversa historia… y pensé: "me van a linchar si publico esto", así que decidí escribir algo cortito que es el oneshot que acaban de leer.**_

 _ **Dios… tengo que dejar de hacer sufrir a los personajes… o de menos darles un final feliz, les juro que lo intento, pero escuchar el Adagio de Albinoni mientras escribo, no es como que ayude mucho XD**_

 _ **En fin… Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leen y sobre todo a esas personitas que me dejan sus reviews y pm, créanme que aprecio cada uno de sus comentarios, menos los homofóbicos … esos me dan un poco de ¡#$"%%", pero bueno… el respeto al libre pensamiento nos aparta del camino de las bestias.**_

 _ **Y como siempre, dudas, preguntas, quejas, comentarios, críticas y sobre todo sugerencias, todas son bienvenida! Si lo odian díganmelo y si lo aman también!**_

 _ **Besos a todas y todos, nos leemos pronto!**_


End file.
